Metal roofing may include metallic sheets or shingles, which may be coated with epoxy, resins, ceramics and other materials to reduce the effects of weather on the metallic roofing and reduce its heat absorbing capacity. In addition, metal roofing may be shaped, painted, and/or coated to mask its true identity and make it look more like one of the other types of roofing (e.g., wood shake, slate, shingles or clay tiles).
Asphalt shingles are one of the most commonly used roofing materials and may include a base (e.g., glass fiber mat) saturated with asphalt. The base provides structural integrity to withstand handling and servicing. Asphalt shingles are often coated with mineral granules to enhance performance and/or aesthetics. Asphalt shingles may be manufactured as strip or three tab shingles, laminated shingles, interlocking shingles, and large individual shingles in a variety of weights and colors. Asphaltic roofing may be thicker, heavier, and, under some conditions, less durable than metallic roofing. Asphaltic roofing, however, may absorb less heat and/or may be more aesthetically pleasing than a metallic roof intended to mimic an asphaltic roof.